Two Hearts United
by TheFutureFromLove
Summary: Kagome is a girl who is abused and mistreated by her boyfriend Kouga. She doesn't know where she belongs and is trying to find love. Inuyasha is a boy who's in love but Kagome doesn't know that. Will they finally realize that destiny brought them together
1. Two Troubled Hearts

I don't own Inuyasha. This another one of my fics which i am DESTINED TO FINISH!!!! Don't hate me because of the Kouga thing! I love Kouga too! Besides, it'll be more fun if he's a bad boy!

* * *

**_Chapter One: Two Troubled Hearts_**

Kagome sighed as she watched her boyfriend flirt with another girl. Tears built up in her eyes but she did not dare to say or do anything. _Oh Kouga, why are you doing this to me? Am I not good enough for you? You say you love me and you care about me but that's not true! I see it in your eyes....it's as if you'd rather be somewhere else. _She thought to herself as she shuddered from the chilly wind outside.

Kagome Higurashi was a girl of 17 years old and had a very abusive boyfriend, Kouga. She loved him but he couldn't return her feelings. Deep down she knew that he only kept her to get himself an image. She closed her eyes as tears stung them. "What are you crying about, woman?" she heard Kouga's voice as she looked up, she wiped away the tears quickly. "It's nothing. It's just the wind." She felt him sit down beside her, and raise her chin. "Don't worry, Kagome. I love you more than anyone. I will never hurt you." And the sad thing was...she belived his lies, and she forgot that she was hurt as he pressed his lips to hers.

That night it was 3:00 am and Kouga was still not home. She sighed as she looked up at the clock above the kitchen counter and sighed, and sipped her coffee. He promised he would be there at 10:00pm but he's still not here. She placed her head down and began to cry silently. She wanted to end it with him but if she did, he would do much more than hurt her. One time he threatened to kill her if she left him. But she still loved him...  
Crying was not helping her. "I can't cry anymore. I've shed too many tears already." with that she closed her eyes just as she heard the door slam. She sat up to see Kouga soaking wet from the rain outside walk in. She went over to him and took his jacket and hanging it up to dry. "Where were-" she began to ask. "None of your buisness." was his sharp reply and she winced. She smelt perfume on his shirt and she saw something red on his neck...lipstick?! "Kouga what have you been doing this entire time? It's 3 am and you promised to be here by 10! I'm starting to think you're cheating on me!" Kouga lost it and smacked her upside the head. She backed into a wall. "Ungrateful wench! How dare you suggest such a thing! If I was cheating on you I would have kicked you out of my house!" She was trembling. "I-I'm sorry I-" but he pushed her into the wall really hard and she hit her head. She felt something warm roll down her neck. Blood. "KOUGA STOP!!" She screamed but he picked up the coathanger and threw it at her. Luckily she dodged it. She grabbed her jacket and ran outside as far away from the house that her nightmares were concealed in.

It was pouring buckets that night, and she sat alone in the park, softly crying. She shivvered. The thin jacket she was wearing wouldn't protect her from the cold wind at all. Softly she began to sing to herself.  
"_I couldn't tell you  
Why she felt that way, the way she felt everyday  
I couldn't help her  
I just watched her make the same mistake again_

_What's wrong what's wrong now?  
Too many too many problems  
Don't know where she belongs  
Where she belongs_

_She wants to gohome  
But Nobody's Home  
That's where she lies  
Broken Inside  
No place to go  
No place to go  
To dry her eyes  
Broken Inside_

Open your eyes  
And look outside  
Find the reason's why  
You've been rejected  
Now you can't find  
What you've left behind

Be strong be strong now  
Too many too many problems  
Don't know where she belongs  
Where she Belongs

She wants to go home  
But Nobody's Home  
That's where she lies  
Broken Inside  
There's not place to go  
No place to go  
To dry her eyes  
Broken Inside

Her feelings she hides  
Her dreams she can't find  
She's losing her mind  
She's falling behind  
She can't find her place  
She's loosing her faith  
She's falling from grace  
She's all over the place

(Chorus)"

She couldn't hold the tears back anymore. She cried like she's never cried before. "Kagome?" she heard someone say her name. The voice was full of concern and worry, and it was gentle. Something she didn't expect. She looked up and saw those two amber eyes and that silver hair and angelic face. "Inuyasha? What are you doing here?" she asked between sobs. Inuyasha took off his jacket and placed it upon her shoulders. "Same thing I was about to ask you. Why aren't you home?" Kagome didn't want to tell him what was going on she just gave a weak smile. "Oh...uh...can you believe it? I locked myself out and Kouga's not home." Inuyasha felt that she wasn't telling the truth. "Right. Come on, you can stay with me and Miroku. We have an extra bed." She nodded a thanks. "Thank you." He smiled. "No problem. Least I can do for an old friend." She returned the smile.

They entered the small apartment that Miroku and Inuyasha were sharing. Miroku was sitting in front of the computer typing something and looking thoughtful. Inuyasha smirked taking Kagome's jacket and hanging it up. "What are you doing Miroku? Looking at hentai sites that you oh-so-love?" Miroku rolled his eyes. "No. I'm chatting with Sango...oh hi there Kagome? Why aren't you home? It's really late. Inuyasha did you pick up the sodas?" Inuyasha shook his head no. "I was headed to the store when I found Kagome sitting on the bench in the park soaking wet." Inuyasha explained and walked into his own room to find some dry clothes for her.  
He glanced at Kagome and frowned with worry. _Something's definately not right with Kagome and Kouga. I saw their lights on, she wasn't telling the truth. I'm going to call Kouga to see what the hell he's doing to I smell blood from her. _

Meanawhile Kagome sat there still talking to Miroku and watched as he chatted with Sango. Then he looked at her. "HeyKagome, Sango would like to talk to you." Kagome nodded and took Miroku's spot in front of the computer.

**The Exterminator G!RL says:**

**_Hey Kagome! Why aren't you at home at 3:00 am?_**

**xXMonk of LoveXx says:  
_No reason. I just locked myself out and Kouga's not home yet._**

**The Exterminator G!RL says:**

_**Really? Oh and lol, but you should change the screen name. It scares me!**_

**xXMonk of LoveXx says:  
**_**Lol. Alright. Hold on for a sec.**_

**The Exterminator G!RLsays:**

_**okay**_

**Broken Insidesays:**

_**There ya go. Anyways. What's up?**_

**The Exterminator G!RLsays:**

_**What's up with screen name? Doesn't sound like you.**_

**Broken Insidesays:**

_**Oh it's nothing...Oh God.**_

**The Exterminator G!RLsays:**

_**What's wrong? What? TELL ME!**_

**Broken Insidesays:**

**_Gotta go...Inuyasha's yelling at someone and I think I know who..._**

With those last words to Sango she got off the computer and ran where Inuyasha's words rang from. He was yelling at his cell phone. "SHUT UP KOUGA YA PIECE OF SHIT!! HOW DARE YOU TREAT KAGOME LIKE DIRT! I ACTUALLY THOUGHT THAT YOU WOULD TAKE GOOD CARE OF HER AND SEE WHAT HAPPENS?! SHE'S SITTING IN MY APARTMENT REEKING OF BLOOD AND YOU AT THE SAME TIME! YA BASTARD IF I EVER GET MY HANDS ON YOU I WOULD PERSONALLY SEE THAT YOU END UP DEAD IN THE SEWER WITH THE RATS WHICH IS WHAT YOU ARE!" with that he hung up the phone. He noticed Kagome staring at him with tears in her eyes. "Kagome what's-?" he began but she just shook her head and grabbed her jacked and slammed the door. Inuyasha looked at Miroku confused and he just shrugged. Inuyasha forgot about the jacket and ran after her. He saw her in the elevator and she put his foot between the doors before they closed, and he pushed them open. "Kagome! What's wrong with you! I told him off now he won't abuse you anymore!" Kagome was crying again. She began shouting at him. "YOU JUST DON'T GET IT DO YOU? NOW THAT YOU CALLED KOUGA HE'LL KNOW THAT I'M HERE AND NOW I CAN'T GET HOME WITHOUT THE FEAR OF KNOWING THAT I MIGHT BE BEATEN UP TO DEATH! AND IT'S ALL THANKS TO YOU!!" With that she began sobbing. His heart broke for her right then and there. "Oh Kagome...I'm so sorry. I had no idea that he actually beat you..." with that he pulled her out of the elevator and pulled her into a hug, stroking the back of her head in a calming way.  
They were sitting on the ground in the hallway, with he weeping into his shirt, and he was there to comfort her. "Shh Kagome. It's alright. I'll straighten things out with him. Don't worry. I'll be breathing down his neck if he mistreats you!" with that he felt her release her tension and he felt her breathing go steady. She was asleep.  
He smiled and picked her up and carried her back into the apartment. As he placed her down on the extra bed and pulled the blanket over her he looked at her peaceful face. _She's incredible. Kouga's a jackass to her and she's so strong. She's holding on no matter what. She's so beautiful when she's asleep...I've been in love with her for the longest time and yet I haven't broken up with Kikyo yet. How do I tell her that the feelings I should be feeling for her are dedicated to Kagome? _Inuyasha sighed as he ran his hand through his silvery hair.

**:FlashBack:**

_Inuyasha was sitting with Kagome,Sango,Kouga, Kikyo and Miroku at 15 years old in front of Kagome's home. He noticed Kouga has been giving Kagome flirtacious looks, and Inuyasha scowled. He was not going to say anything to Kagome that Inuyasha wanted to say! Inuyasha took a deep breath..."Can I tell you something K-" he began but Kouga was louder and braver. "Kagome I have something to tell you." Inuyasha shot Kouga a dirty look, and Kouga smirked. Kagome looked at him. "Yes, Kouga?" Kouga moved closer to her and stared into those hazel eyes...Inuyasha growled. Those are the eyes that he was supposed to be looking in! Kouga began to lean in closer to Kagome. "I love you Kagome and I'll be honored if you feel the same." Kagome smiled as he pressed his lips to hers. Inuyasha was becoming more jealous that he ever was. Those were HIS lips, not Kouga's!!! He lowered his eyes as Kagome returned Kouga's kiss and looked at Kikyo. "Kikyo, I'd really like for you to be my girl..." he said in a sad tone. But the miko didn't realize it...all Inuyasha felt was Kikyo's mouth covering his own. He closed his eyes in sadness and just let her do what she was doing. But before he did he glanced at Miroku and Sango who've been going out for a long time just glance at each other. He could tell that he couldn't care less about Kikyo...it was all Kagome in his heart. They knew who he trully loved._

**:End of Flashback:**

He sighed as he looked at the sleeping woman that captured his heart and never set it free. _She never figured out how I feel about her. I never got a chance...why that dirty bastard. If Kagome was with me I would always come home to her, I'll always be there for her...I'll making her happy! I know that with me she'll realize what a wonderful thing love is! _He smiled as he watched her breathing peacefully.

"Inuyasha...."

* * *

**So people what do you think?!?! PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLEEEEAAAAAASSSSSEEE R&R!!! Need 'em! and Happy Holidays!!!!!**

****

****


	2. Finding the Courage

**I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!! And thanks to my only reviewer! shniffle**

* * *

**Chapter Two: _Finding the Courage_**

"Inuyasha…" came the soft voice of the angelic being in front of him. "Yes Kagome? I'm here." He said, his eyes full of care, affection, and sadness for Kagome. She didn't deserve to be treated this way. No one did. "Don't worry Kagome. I'm always going to be here for you. Remember, I'll never leave you to face the world alone." She smiled and fell asleep with those words replaying in her mind. She's wanted to hear those words from a man for so long. She felt his soft lips press against her forehead and for the first time she slept with no worries on her mind.

Kagome didn't know if what Inuyasha said to her last night was real or just a dream. She didn't know and she didn't care. He said those words to her and they put her at ease. She smiled at the silhouette sleeping on the couch. It was still dark outside. Kagome slipped from underneath the blankets and started to go and get her jacket to leave, until she stepped on something hard. She winced at the surprise and looked down to see what she stepped on. It looked like a book. She bent down and picked it up. Inuyasha was probably staying up late reading. She smiled and shook her head. She glanced at Inuyasha then back to the black little book in her hand. Curiosity took the better of her. She walked over to the large windows that were the height of the apartment itself as well as the width of the wall! It was beautiful outside. The sun was only started to shoot out its first rays that only hit the tops of the buildings of Tokyo, making it a truly beautiful sight. She tilted the book to the light and began reading…

_So, how the hell can I describe this day? Well all I got to say is that life is so screwed up right now!_

She gasped, and covered her mouth. This was Inuyasha's journal! She looked at the still asleep figure. Why in the world was she reading his journal? These thoughts were private! But then again…she bit her bottom lip in hesitation. Curiosity was eating her alive right now so she decided to continue reading.

_I thought Kouga was a great guy for Kagome, but fuck was I ever wrong! That jackass is abusing her like mad! What's even worse is that the girl actually sticks by him! Question: WHAT IS WRONG WITH HER? Why is she sticking by that bastard when just two days ago I found him and Ayame getting it on at the Shadow Club? The owner had to practically yank them apart for if he given them two more minutes they'll be doing it right in the middle of the dance floor. They were glued at the mouth, I swear. I don't have the heart to tell Kagome, it will kill her. Why is she so blind? Why doesn't she realize that she deserves better? That's she's a jewel that is being completely used? _

_And why am I a coward? Kagome still has no idea h_

That was where he left her hanging. Probably fell asleep. This time Kagome's eyes didn't sting with tears. She knew that Kouga was lying to her all along about him not cheating on her, but there was nothing she could do. If she left him he would do something crazy and kill her or something. She was scared. She still had friends that cared about her more than Kouga ever had. She sighed and bent down to kiss Inuyasha on his cute ear. She giggled as it twitched. She whispered to him. "Thank you for everything, Inu-chan." With that she walked over to the coat rack and put on her jacket. She opened the door and stepped out. She shot a last glance at Inuyasha who was waking up. She quickly closed the door and headed out of the building.

So many questions bothered her and haunted her as she walked back to her so-called-home. What was it that Inuyasha said that she had no idea about? What more news did she have to hear that would hurt her even more? What was she going to do after she moves out of Kouga's house? She had no idea, but she wanted these questions answered. "Urgh. I'm going crazy and the last thing I need is a trip to a shrink!" She said grabbing her hair, practically pulling it out. She stopped on her front step. She took a deep breath as she quietly walked in, and gently closing the door behind her. She didn't bother taking off her jacket. She walked over to Kouga's bedroom to check if he was awake and peered through the door. What she saw didn't surprise her. Just crushed her but she wasn't going to cry. Not over this monster! Never! She saw Ayame and Kouga making out in his bed. She turned away and walked over to the phone, dialing Sango's phone number. She waited for five rings until a sleepy voice answered into the phone. "Hello?" Kagome realized who it was. "Hi Kohaku, sorry for waking you, but can you drag your sister out of bed? I need to talk to her. It's an emergency. " Kohaku simply answered, "Sure. Hold on, Kagome." Kagome waited until a sleepy female voice replied.

"Yo, Sango here."

"Hey Sango. It's Kagome."

"Oh hey! You're home."

"Hai, but not for long. I'm moving out."

"Excellent! Good for you, Kagome!"

"Arigatou."

"No problem. You can move in with me, that baka doesn't deserve you. Inuyasha does though."  
"Sango!"  
"What? Don't be traveling the river De Nile!" (For those who don't get it, I mean Denial)

"Shut up. Anyway, what if Kouga tries to kill me? I mean, right now he's awake glued at the lips with Ayame in his bed."

"Why that dirty good for nothing son of –"  
"Don't start Sango. Hey, can you pick me up?"  
"Duh. In twenty minutes. I'm having Miroku and Inuyasha pick me up anyways."

"Alright. Arigatou again Sango."  
"Your welcome."

"See ya."  
"Be careful!"  
"I will. In twenty it is then."

"Alright."

With those words that came from Sango she hung up the phone. "At least I'm out of here." She sighed, as she went to her bedroom to pack.

In 15 minutes she was ready. Everything she brought in this house she was taking it out. Then she froze as Kouga's door opened, and he came out with nothing but a robe on. He froze when he saw Kagome, and he had Ayame attached to his neck. She just nodded a hello to Ayame and a nod to Kouga. "Hi Kouga. I just wanted to say that I'm moving out and that I'm setting you free. You're free to be with Ayame."

Kouga scowled. "You're delusional woman, make us breakfast."

Kagome decided to stand up for herself. "No. Make her do it. I'm not going to be used anymore just to be thanked by you hitting and constantly swearing at me." Kouga growled. "Why you ungrateful little wench!" he was about slap her when a male hand grabbed his wrist before it made contact with her face.

"Inuyasha!" She said surprised. Miroku came into the house followed by Sango who hugged her friend. "Come on Kagome. Get your stuff. We'll help." She nodded, watching the hanyou glare at Kouga. "What do you want, mutt?" Kouga growled. "You call me a mutt and yet that's exactly what you are! You touch her one more time and I'll rip your head off and roll it down the street." Kouga shut up as Inuyasha left following Kagome, Miroku and Sango to his car.

In the car, there was a very awkward silence. Kagome was staring out the window of the car completely silent and miserable. Sango and Miroku glanced at her, and then shot looks at each other. Miroku looked at Inuyasha, who was focused on the road. The monk sighed, but noticed that Inuyasha was looking in the mirror, staring at Kagome. "Hey." it came from him, obviously aimed at Kagome. She looked at him. "Yeah?" Inuyasha looked at the mirror. "I'm glad you stood up to Kouga. Took guts. I'm proud of you." he gave a small smile and was happy to see that she returned it. Sango hugged Kagome. "Yeah, we're all proud of you! And I'm so happy you're moving in with me!" Inuyasha seemed a little bummed, because he wanted to have Kagome share a home with him. He sighed. "Alright, well, we're going to the Shadow Club, and luckily that's a place where we're able to actually forget all the shit that went down this morning." Kagome, Sango and Miroku all said. "Amen, brother!"

* * *

Here's chapter two for ya! I NEEEEEEEEED REVIEWERS!! Please!! anyway, till Chapter Three!

****


	3. 20 Questions

Thank you so much to my reviewers! I appreciate it! Anyway, here's another chapter of the story!

**Chapter Three: 20 Questions**

Inuyasha's drove them all the way to the Shadow Club. He felt awkward but so did Kagome, for everyone was silent and she occasionally caught her friends staring at her, but mostly Inuyasha. Inuyasha's eyes seemed to be full of tears, but maybe it was her imagination. She sighed and looked out the window again. Why in the world did she feel like this? Why did she feel like she didn't belong anywhere at all? She wished she was back with her mother, who died a couple of years ago in a burning and now she, Souta and her grampa lived in the Shrine by themselves. Souta was now a really depressed guy, but most of the time he didn't show any emotion. Not since that day. Her tears began to swell up in her eyes again. She heard Inuyasha clear his throat and turn on the music. She smiled to herself as she heard her favorite song on the radio. It was by Ayumi Hamasaki and the song was called Evolution. Like a professional she began singing at the same speed as the singer herself, and she sounded pretty damn good, too.

" _La, la, la la la la la la la  
La, la la la la…_

_Sou dane bokura atarashii jidai o mukaeta mitai de  
kiseki teki kamo ne  
nido to ha chotto ajiwaenai yo ne  
mou ichido omoidashite  
_

_Kono hoshi ni umare tsuita hi  
kitto nanda ka ureshikute  
kitto nanda ka setsunakute  
bokura ha naiteitanda  
wow yeah wow yeah wow wow yeah _

_genjitsu ha uragiru mono de handan sae ayamaru kara ne  
soko ni aru kachi ha sono me dechanto migimeteite yo  
jibun no mono sashi de_

_konna toki ni umare tsuita yo  
dakedo nanto ka sundette  
dakara nanto ka koko ni tatte  
bokura ha kyou o okutteru  
wow yeah wow yeah wow wow yeah_

_konna hoshi ni umare tsuita yo  
nanda ka totemo ureshikute  
nanda ka totemo setsunakute  
ooki na koe de naki nagara  
wow yeah wow yeah wow wow yeah_

_konna toki ni umare tsuita yo  
dakedo kimi ni deaeta yo_

_konna hoshi ni umare tsuita yo  
dakedo kimi ni deaeta yo_

_kono hoshi ni umare tsuita hi  
kitto nanda ka ureshikute  
kitto nanda ka setsunakute  
bokura ha naiteitanda  
wow yeah wow yeah wow wow yeah_

_konna toki ni umare tsuita yo  
dakedo nanto ka sundette  
dakara nanto ka koko ni tatte  
bokura ha kyou o okutteru  
wow yeah wow yeah wow wow yeah"_ Everyone stared at her, and she didn't even realize it. She was so caught up in the words… but when the song ended, the announcer came on. 'That was Ayumi Hamasaki and her new hit Evolution! Now let's hear how it would sound like English, for this dame does it all!' and the same song came on in English. Surprisingly, Kagome knew it as well.

"_It's true, isn't it? It seems as though  
we're headed for a new century. It's miraculous:  
This is something you can only taste once.  
Let's remember one more time. _

On the day we arrived on this Earth  
we were somehow happy,  
and somehow it hurt.  
We were crying  
wow yeah wow yeah wow wow yeah

Reality is a traitor; it's easy  
to misjudge things. So with your own two eyes  
please decide the worth of this place.  
Do it with your own standards.

We've arrived in these times.  
But somehow things move on  
So somehow we're standing here  
and we're living through today.  
wow yeah wow yeah wow yeah

We've arrived on this kind of world.  
Somehow I'm very happy  
somehow it hurts a lot.  
While crying at the top of my lungs:  
wow yeah wow yeah wow yeah

I've arrived in these times.  
But I met you.

I've arrived in this kind of world.  
So I was able to meet you.

On the day we arrived on this Earth  
we were somehow happy,  
and somehow it hurt.  
We were crying  
wow yeah wow yeah wow wow yeah

We've arrived in these times.  
But somehow things move on  
So somehow we're standing here  
and we're living through today.  
wow yeah wow yeah wow yeah"

When that version ended, Inuyasha was staring at her, his jaw opened. "What?" she asked, confused. Miroku cleared his throat and smiled. "Kagome-chan! That was incredible! You're a very gifted singer! Isn't that right, Inuyasha?" he asked his best friend, who focused on the road again. "Yeah yeah. It wasn't bad." But what he really wanted to say was 'Kagome, you have the most beautiful voice I have ever heard!' but resisted, for he knew that Kagome would have found him weird.

When they arrived at the place, Inuyasha pulled Kagome aside. "What is it, Inuyasha?" she asked, puzzled. Inuyasha gave off a small smiled. "That was really good singing back there. Do you want to perform with us tonight?" Kagome blinked. Did Inuyasha actually invite her to sing with his band? She smiled. "Sure. I got nothing else do to. Why not? It'll be fun!" with that Inuyasha grinned and they followed Miroku and Sango, noticing the bright red mark on Miroku's cheek, and the red face of Sango, who muttered, "Stupid Hentai."

The gang was drinking four rootbeers and discussing Kagome's voice. "Kagome, when did you learn to sing like that?" Inuyasha asked confused. Kagome just smiled and shrugged. "I had spare time without Kouga." Everyone looked at their shoes, not wanting to continue the conversation about the abusive boyfriend named Kouga. They were silent for a while until Miroku broke the silence.

"So....are you going to join our band, Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"Maybe."

Inuyasha almost spit out his drink. "W-(cough)What? Why just "maybe"?"

Kagome shrugged. "I might sing...I don't know."

"Why?" Sango asked.

"Why? Are you not secure of yourself?" Miroku insisted.

"Is it something I did? Is it something I said?" Inuyasha asked desperately.

"Is it because you're scared of Kouga?" Sango continued.

"Is it that you're scared?" Miroku

Kagome hesitated..."....No."

"Is it because you think you're gonna screw up?" Sango nagged.

"No." Kagome was on the verge of laughter.

"Is it because you love Inuyasha that you're having dirty thoughts and you think you might not be able to contain yourself?" Guess who.

"MIROKU!!!" All three normal minded friends pounded him on the head.

"Fine...is it because you have stage fright?"Inuyasha wondered.

Kagome made a "so-so" gesture with her hands. All of them pointed their fore-fingers at her. "A-HA!" Kagome rolled her eyes. "I said sort of. Not really."

"THEN WHY, GODDAMIT?!?!?!" The half-youkai was unable to contain himself.

Kagome blushed. "I have my reasons for a maybe. And what is this? 20 questions or something?" All of them nodded. "Oi..." she sweat-dropped. "I'm going to my 'trailer'" she announced making the air-quote motion. The gang sighed as they watched the best singer so far go into the "trailer" as she called it, which was really her changing room that they found for her.

She walked in and closed the door behind her. Sighing she stared out the window. She was lucky to have friends such as Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku. Then she heard Inuyasha's voice stutter.

"K-Kikyo...what are you doing here?" Kagome could tell he wasn't exactly happy to see her.  
"What do you mean, 'what am I doing here'? I'm your girlfriend, remember?" She said and she heard Inuyasha's "but" silenced, and she could have guessed that Kikyo's lips were pressed against his. Kagome gelt a sharp pain of jealousy burn up inside her. She closed her eyes. She felt strangely close to the half-demon ... she didn'tknow why...but he was always more easier to be with than Kouga. She remembered how Inuyasha took care of her when Kouga had beaten her. She sighed, holding in the tears. She then heard Kikyo's voice outside her door. "I missed you, Inuyasha." and silence again, until Kagome's door suddenly burst open and she witnessed the witch's arms wrapped around Inuyasha's neck, and her lips pressed against his...and apparently she was french kissing him. Inuyasha looked up at Kagome and pushed Kikyo away. "Kikyo! Get a hold of yourself!" But Kagome was already out the door. "Sorry if I interrupted sometheing." she whispered tears in her eyes. Inuyasha looked desperate. "K-Kagome w-wait...please." Kikyo however smirked, and forced herself onto the beloved hanyou again. Kagome stared in disgust. _What...a ....slut. _She thought. Kagome began grabbing her stuff fast when things began to get disgusting...and Inuyasha looked disgusted himself. Irritated Kagome growled. "Can you wait until I'm out of the room?" Kikyo smirked. "Can you hurry up?" Kagome rolled her eyes and slammed the door behind her. Inuyasha pushed Kikyo off of him. "Kikyo! Fuck! Kagome's my really good friend, so stop making her and me uncomfortable around each other! And quit acting like a fucking slut." Kikyo was taken aback by the words. "You don't mean that. You're a guy, and you know you want me." Inuyasha growled. "Yeah, I want you." Kikyo smiled seductively. "I want you OUT OF HERE!" and with that he left her, shocked.

He walked out into the pub and found Miroku and Sango making out. Inuyasha yanked them both apart. "Inuyasha! What?" Sango muttered angrily. "Can you pack away your tongues and keep them in your own mouths for awhile? Kikyo just scared off Kagome, got any clue to where she is?" Both shook their heads, but both muttered. "What a witch or the south." she muttered. Inuyasha nodded. "Wicked Bitch of the South." he answered, which surprised both of them for he never used to call Kikyo names. But when he walked away, Miroku kissed Sango again...and Inuyasha decided to have some fun. "Careful Sango, he has cavities. 10 of them!" He laughed as he heard Sango push away the hentai and shout out. "GROSS!" Miroku cursed Inuyasha, who left laughing.

He walked around trying to find Kagome. It was getting dark and he was getting worried. He searched for a while until he saw the familiar silhouette(sp?) against the awfully large full moon. He smelled her sweet smell and walked up behind her. "Hey." he whispered. Then he smelled something awefully disturbing. Blood. Kagome's blood...and Kikyo's scent on her! She turned around and Inuyasha gasped. Kagome's cheek was badly scratched. He saw the she was crying, so he hugged her. "Kagome...I'm so sorry!" But he felt Kagome push him away and ran off into the woods. Kikyo...that bitch! Inuyasha's eyes flashed red. She was going to pay for this.

* * *

Hello, sorry for not updating for a while. Exams are coming up. So Review please!

Thank you so much to my reviewers! I appreciate it! Anyway, here's another chapter of the story!

**Chapter Three: 20 Questions**

Inuyasha's drove them all the way to the Shadow Club. He felt awkward but so did Kagome, for everyone was silent and she occasionally caught her friends staring at her, but mostly Inuyasha. Inuyasha's eyes seemed to be full of tears, but maybe it was her imagination. She sighed and looked out the window again. Why in the world did she feel like this? Why did she feel like she didn't belong anywhere at all? She wished she was back with her mother, who died a couple of years ago in a burning and now she, Souta and her grampa lived in the Shrine by themselves. Souta was now a really depressed guy, but most of the time he didn't show any emotion. Not since that day. Her tears began to swell up in her eyes again. She heard Inuyasha clear his throat and turn on the music. She smiled to herself as she heard her favorite song on the radio. It was by Ayumi Hamasaki and the song was called Evolution. Like a professional she began singing at the same speed as the singer herself, and she sounded pretty damn good, too.

" _La, la, la la la la la la la  
La, la la la la…_

_Sou dane bokura atarashii jidai o mukaeta mitai de  
kiseki teki kamo ne  
nido to ha chotto ajiwaenai yo ne  
mou ichido omoidashite  
_

_Kono hoshi ni umare tsuita hi  
kitto nanda ka ureshikute  
kitto nanda ka setsunakute  
bokura ha naiteitanda  
wow yeah wow yeah wow wow yeah _

genjitsu ha uragiru mono de handan sae ayamaru kara ne  
soko ni aru kachi ha sono me dechanto migimeteite yo  
jibun no mono sashi de

konna toki ni umare tsuita yo  
dakedo nanto ka sundette  
dakara nanto ka koko ni tatte  
bokura ha kyou o okutteru  
wow yeah wow yeah wow wow yeah

konna hoshi ni umare tsuita yo  
nanda ka totemo ureshikute  
nanda ka totemo setsunakute  
ooki na koe de naki nagara  
wow yeah wow yeah wow wow yeah

konna toki ni umare tsuita yo  
dakedo kimi ni deaeta yo

konna hoshi ni umare tsuita yo  
dakedo kimi ni deaeta yo

kono hoshi ni umare tsuita hi  
kitto nanda ka ureshikute  
kitto nanda ka setsunakute  
bokura ha naiteitanda  
wow yeah wow yeah wow wow yeah

konna toki ni umare tsuita yo  
dakedo nanto ka sundette  
dakara nanto ka koko ni tatte  
bokura ha kyou o okutteru  
wow yeah wow yeah wow wow yeah" Everyone stared at her, and she didn't even realize it. She was so caught up in the words… but when the song ended, the announcer came on. 'That was Ayumi Hamasaki and her new hit Evolution! Now let's hear how it would sound like English, for this dame does it all!' and the same song came on in English. Surprisingly, Kagome knew it as well.

"_It's true, isn't it? It seems as though  
we're headed for a new century. It's miraculous:  
This is something you can only taste once.  
Let's remember one more time. _

On the day we arrived on this Earth  
we were somehow happy,  
and somehow it hurt.  
We were crying  
wow yeah wow yeah wow wow yeah

Reality is a traitor; it's easy  
to misjudge things. So with your own two eyes  
please decide the worth of this place.  
Do it with your own standards.

We've arrived in these times.  
But somehow things move on  
So somehow we're standing here  
and we're living through today.  
wow yeah wow yeah wow yeah

We've arrived on this kind of world.  
Somehow I'm very happy  
somehow it hurts a lot.  
While crying at the top of my lungs:  
wow yeah wow yeah wow yeah

I've arrived in these times.  
But I met you.

I've arrived in this kind of world.  
So I was able to meet you.

On the day we arrived on this Earth  
we were somehow happy,  
and somehow it hurt.  
We were crying  
wow yeah wow yeah wow wow yeah

We've arrived in these times.  
But somehow things move on  
So somehow we're standing here  
and we're living through today.  
wow yeah wow yeah wow yeah"

When that version ended, Inuyasha was staring at her, his jaw opened. "What?" she asked, confused. Miroku cleared his throat and smiled. "Kagome-chan! That was incredible! You're a very gifted singer! Isn't that right, Inuyasha?" he asked his best friend, who focused on the road again. "Yeah yeah. It wasn't bad." But what he really wanted to say was 'Kagome, you have the most beautiful voice I have ever heard!' but resisted, for he knew that Kagome would have found him weird.

When they arrived at the place, Inuyasha pulled Kagome aside. "What is it, Inuyasha?" she asked, puzzled. Inuyasha gave off a small smiled. "That was really good singing back there. Do you want to perform with us tonight?" Kagome blinked. Did Inuyasha actually invite her to sing with his band? She smiled. "Sure. I got nothing else do to. Why not? It'll be fun!" with that Inuyasha grinned and they followed Miroku and Sango, noticing the bright red mark on Miroku's cheek, and the red face of Sango, who muttered, "Stupid Hentai."

The gang was drinking four rootbeers and discussing Kagome's voice. "Kagome, when did you learn to sing like that?" Inuyasha asked confused. Kagome just smiled and shrugged. "I had spare time without Kouga." Everyone looked at their shoes, not wanting to continue the conversation about the abusive boyfriend named Kouga. They were silent for a while until Miroku broke the silence.

"So....are you going to join our band, Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"Maybe."

Inuyasha almost spit out his drink. "W-(cough)What? Why just "maybe"?"

Kagome shrugged. "I might sing...I don't know."

"Why?" Sango asked.

"Why? Are you not secure of yourself?" Miroku insisted.

"Is it something I did? Is it something I said?" Inuyasha asked desperately.

"Is it because you're scared of Kouga?" Sango continued.

"Is it that you're scared?" Miroku


	4. Drenched in Blood

THANK YOU SO MUCH TO THE REVIEWERS!!! Here's another chapter for ya!

**Chapter Four: _Drenched in Blood _**

Inuyasha was searching for Kagome, but couldn't find her anywhere. He sniffed the air, but it only told him that she was far away for her scent was faded. "Fucknut." he muttered out his favorite curse word. It began raining, and now soaking wet he pulled out his cell. He dialed Miroku's number. He waited for 5 rings. "Dammit you preoccupied monk!" he muttered again. Finally he heard someone pick up.

"Inuyasha, where the hell are you?"

"I'm searching for Kagome, what the hell are you doing?"

"Waiting for your call! Now tell us what the hell happened? It's 10:00pm, man! You and Kagome have been missing for 3 hours!"

"If you were worried, then you coulda called yourself, you idget." (Inuyasha's favorite namecalling in one of the episodes. Fwee! >3)

"Grr. Tell me where you are and we'll come get you and help you search for Kagome."

"I'm in the Sengoku park."

"Right. See ya."

"Yeah."

He hung up. He was soaked entirely. "Geeze, Kagome. Where are you?" He wondered around, not even shuddering from the cold...until...a bloody scream reached his hanyou ears. His eyes widened and he leaped to the scream.  
He slid into the muddy ground getting water and dirt all over him but he didn't care. "No..." he growled. He saw what looked likeAyame standing beside...Kouga!Ayame was laughing and Kouga had a gun in his hands. It was pointing to Kagome. Kagome was staring at Kouga pleading...begging for him not do it. He could hear her every word. "K-Kouga....I beg you not to do this. P-Please. You're free. You have Ayame...you're h-happy now." Kouga laughed his awfull laugh. "It's not because I don't like you, Kagome. It's because Ayame feels threatened by you...so does Kikyo...I have been talking to her. And I feel that you're haunting me. So I'm just getting rid of you." Kagome took to step backwards, but then Kouga pulled the trigger. There was a loud bang, a short scream and Kagome falling to the ground. Inuyasha's eyes widened. His jaw dropped. He never ever felt so cold. He felt like all of his insides just vanished. He was suddenly covered in cold sweat. He leaped to Kagome's side. "KAGOME!" he yelled. Kouga just laughed, so did Ayame, and then they locked lips. Inuyasha picked Kagome up by the shoulders and saw that she had a bullet right in the middle of her chest. "No...Kagome. Don't die. Please." He whispered, tears running down his face. Then when he heard soft moaning from Ayame, his anger returned. He struck Kouga without the mangey wolf knowing what hit him. Ayame screamed and ran off. Kouga was struck three times in the face until Inuyasha kicked him in the stomach making him collapse to the ground.  
The wolf glared at him, wiping his bloody nose with his hand. Inuyasha kneeled over him and ceased him by the shirt and brought him close to his own face. Inuyasha's next words were full of rage and Kouga sensed...love. "You bastard. You see the way Ayame ran out on you? She couldn't give a rat's ass if you would die today. Kagome on the other hand would have stood by you the way she always have. That's why I have to tell you one thing...get out of my face...get out of our lives. Kagome deserves to be loved by someone who would die for her." Kouga smirked. "Like you, muttface?" Inuyasha punched him, then gave a satisfied smirk as he kicked him. "Exactly."

He heard a slamming of two car doors and shouting. "INUYASHA!" Miroku shouted. Sango screamed as she saw Kagome drenched in blood. Inuyasha finished beating the crap from Kouga and throwing him into a tree as Kouga insulted Kagome and rushed to the gang. "Sango, Miroku, call her mother...we're taking her to the hospital. She might not hold on much longer if we don't hurry."  
Miroku nodded starting to dial her mother's number, while Sango ran to start the car. Inuyasha picked up Kagome and rushed her to the car. He got in, followed by Miroku and Sango. Kagome was placed in the back seat, withe Sango trying to stop the bloodflow. Inuyasha was speeding like mad until they arrived at the hospital.

He rushed to the front desk carrying Kagome, the bullet still in her chest. "Get us a doctor...now." he said to the nurse. She began to say that the doctor was busy but Inuyasha yelled at her. "ARE YOU FUCKING BLIND? THIS WOMAN CAN BLEED TO DEATH WITH THE FUCKING BULLET IN HER CHEST! GET A DAMN DOCTOR...NOW!" Miroku and Sango were as startled as the nurse who jumped a little and ran to get the nearby doctor. Inuyasha gave a concerned look to Miroku and Sango who were so worried, that Sango was even weeping into Miroku's shirt. Miroku rubbed her back and returned the look to Inuyasha.  
Inuyasha looked down at the bloody body of Kagome. She looked so frail, so cold, so innocent. Inuyasha couldn't help it, but he let his tears flow out of him.

It's been 5 hours since the Higurashi family arrived, and Kagome was in surgery, Sango was asleep on Miroku's chest, Miroku kept on rubbing her back in a reassuring way. Mrs. Higurashi was sitting in a chair, rubbing her hands nervously, tears running down her face. Sota, her brother was asleep, as well as her Grandpa. Inuyasha howver, was pacing back and forth. He kept on running his fingers through his silvery hair and looking towards her room.

'Kagome, I will die if you leave me now. You don't even realize how much I need you.' He thought miserably. Then he saw the doctor enter the waitng room and called Inuyasha over. "Ms. Higurashi will live. But she did suffer some serious blood loss and will be weak for a couple of weeks. She will have to stay here for awhile. Meanawhile, she will have to go easy on herself, and you will have to take care of her. Is she your sister?" Inuyasha shook his head, no. "You're wife?" no again. "Girlfriend?" He blushed, but smiled. "Let's say that I really care for her." The doctor smiled and nodded. "She's sleeping now. You can go see her in a few minutes." Inuyasha nodded. "Thank you, Doctor." The doctor smiled and nodded, walking away with a report in his hands.

Everyone went to see her, and they were happy she was alright. Until Inuyasha was the last one left in her room. He sat down beside her, and took her hand in his. "I don't know if you can hear me, Kagome. But I have something to tell you anyway...You see...I-" he began but then stopped when he felt her grip tighten. "Huh-?" he looked to her face, and saw her eyes opened slightly and she was smiling. "I'm glad you're here." she whispered. He nodded and kissed her forehead. "Me too." He whispered back and watched her fall back to sleep.

* * *

I know. Short. But I couldn't stay on long so yeah. Please Review! 


	5. Unknown Confession

Sorry everyone that I didn't update for so long! Exams JUST finished! So Enjoy Chapter 5! THANKS TO THE REVIEWS! Oh and by the way...in one of the chapters I said that Kagome's mother died in an accident and in the last chapter i said that she was there...so instead of a mother think of her as an aunt.

* * *

**Chapter Five:Unknown Confession**

Inuyasha was staring out the window, his amber eyes scanning the grounds of the hospital. He saw an ambulance arrive and doctors rush to get out the patient. He didn't look much longer for he looked up at the full moon. He thought back on what Kouga had done to his beloved Kagome and it made Inuyasha's eyes flash from his beautiful amber ones to blood red. He covered his eyes with one hand and shook his head trying to think of something positive.

He stood like this for a while until he heard a soft moan from Kagome. He quickly turned around and dropped to his knees by her side. He took her hand in his. "Kagome? Are you alright?" was his first question. He was so happy to see her opening her beautiful hazel eyes that were full of warmth and love. She gave him a small smile and it filled his heart with joy. "In...Inuyasha...you're here..." she whispered. Inuyasha nodded, his eyes stinging with tears. He couldn't bare to see her hurt like this. He couldn't resist, so he hugged her. Apparently it took Kagome by surprise for she took in a deep breath. His tears fell down into her robe and she noticed.  
"Inuyasha? Why are you crying?" Inuyasha hardened his embrace. "Because...because I thought I lost you forever." Kagome smiled into his clothes and returned the hug. "Don't worry. I'm perfectly fine now." He couldn't believe that. She lost too much blood already. He wished and prayed she was. He didn't want to lose her without her knowing how much he loved her and how much he wanted to be by her side for the rest of his years. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, until Miroku, Sango her aunt, grandfather brother walked in. They parted and Kagome was embraced by Sango and Miroku along with her brother, aunt and grandmother. They were laughing and talking, but Inuyasha was the only one silent. He stared at Kagome in amazement for she looked lovlier than ever but yet...he frowned...she was so weak. He bared his fangs together. _Kouga you bastard! If I see you again I swear on my dead mother's grave I will knock the life from you! I can't belive I ever allowed you to actually be with her! You good for nothing, dirty son of a- _"Inuyasha?" He looked up at the source of the voice. It was Kagome. He walked over to her. "Yeah?" Kagome blushed and looked at her hands. "Can you do me a favor?" Inuyasha nodded. "Sure. Anything. You know that." She nodded. "I...I don't think I ever heard you sing before. Can you do that for me?" The half-demon was taken aback. "Sing...? Here? But we have no instruments at all." He looked at his band members. Sango smiled. "I brought my jukebox here. So we have the music. You guys and sing to it." Miroku looked at her. "But what about you?" Sango walked over to him and whispered something in his ear. Miroku smiled and nodded, and looked at Inuyasha. " I think I know what song we're going to sing." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Which one?" And to his question Sango pressed play. The music he knew instantly. He blushed and looked at Kagome who was looking at him with hopeful eyes. He smiled and nodded. He broke into song with his beautiful voice.

_"Maybe it's intuition  
Something's you just don't question  
Like in your eyes  
I see my future in an instant  
There it goes  
I think I found my best friend_

I know that it might sound  
More than a little crazy but I believe

(Miroku joined in with Inuyasha's voice)

_I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life_

(Inuyasha)

_There's just no rhyme or reason  
Only the sense of completion  
And in your eyes I see the missing pieces  
I was searching for  
I think I found my way home_

I know it may sound more than a little  
Crazy but I believe

Chorus

Inuyasha stopped and Kagome was breathless for Kagome was officially in love with him. She never heard anything so beautiful coming from the mouth of the guy who she was desperate to kiss. She was now day dreaming of their kiss. She realized that Inuyasha was looking at her. "What?" he asked. She blushed. "That was beautiful. Thank you." He smiled and nodded. "Anything for you." She looked up at him, only to find him sratching the back of his head blushing like mad.

Miroku whispered to Inuyasha. "You like Kagome, don't ya?" Inuyasha whispered back. "Through the song it was my confession that i love her." Miroku smiled. When she gets out of the hospital you'll be able to tell her another way." Inuyasha nodded. "I hope. I can't live without her." Miroku smiled and nodded, glancing at Sango. "I know how ya feel." Inuyasha rolled his eyes, smiling.

* * *

Sorry for a short chapter but i gotta get off the computer! The next one will be longer! Promise! 


	6. Resuko's Strange Mirror I

Thanks to the Reviewers! Here's another chappie for ya!

* * *

**Chapter Six: Resuko's Strange Mirror I**

Kagome recovered rather well, one might say. She was a strong-willed woman and was doing well. It's been two months since her shooting and she was pretty cheerful. But not for the hanyou boy. He was so overprotective that his friends were began to be a bit afraid of him. When he heard someone insult Kagome's wardrobe, shoes, hair anything at all, you would see the half-demon pick them up and throw them up in the closest tree. At one point he even did that to Miroku who only commented "Kagome! Are you insane? You can't go out at night on your own!" but Inuyasha only paid attention to the "Are you insane?" part and ignored the tone of concern in Miroku's voice.  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha in a worried way as both of them were watching a movie at her place. "What?" he snapped. Kagome shook her head nothing...but quickly changed her mind. She sat down beside Inuyasha and placed a hand over his. Inuyasha blushed and looked down, then he met her eyes. He could smell that she was worried about him. "Inuyasha...if something's bothering you, can you please tell me?" her voice was almost a whisper, but just enough to melt his heart. He looked away, embarassed that he snapped at her. "It's...it's just that..." he looked Kagome straight in the eyes and took both of her hands in his, making her blush. "I'm surprised, Kagome. You've survived a bullet almost through your chest and yet you act like everyone in this world is your friend and you're not afraid of being hurt again." Kagome gave a small smile. "What can I say? I hate looking all depressed and scared. What's happened, happened. It's in the past. I've learned to forgive and forget. Inuyasha's jaw dropped. "Forgive and forget? FORGIVE AND FORGET!" he was shouting making Kagome jump slightly. "KAGOME YOU STUPID WOMAN! HOW CAN YOU FORGIVE THAT ASSWIPE TRYING TO KILL YOU! HOW CAN YOU FORGET THAT YOU ALMOST DIED IN MY ARMS? HOW CAN YOU FORGIVE HIM TRYING TO TAKE YOU AWAY FROM M-" there he stopped. He didn't want to finish that sentance. He wasn't sure Kagome wanted to hear how he felt. Kagome moved closer, pulling him down beside her. "Inuyasha, calm down. Yes, what Kouga did was utterly cruel and wrong...but what can I do to change that? I can't change the past. I wish I could...but it's not within my power." Inuyasha understood what she was saying but he was still arguing. "You can sue him. You can send him to jail...or better yet...I can slit his head open for that." He growled out the last part. Kagome gave him a stubborn look. "What good will come of that? You will be no better than he is. You'll sink to his level. Do you want that?" Inuyasha shook his head. He felt tears running down his face already, and Kagome wiped them away. "Stop crying, Inu-chan. I'm alive, I'm well, and I won't leave for a long time." Inuyasha nodded, hugging her. It surprised her alright, but soon she smiled and gave him a comforting rub on the back. "Now relax. Okay?" Inuyasha broke the embrace and looked at her in her eyes. He caught her offguard when he kissed her on the cheek. "I should be going. Get some rest, alright, Kagome?" She smiled and nodded. She got up and walked him to the elevator. Before he departed he asked her, "Are you coming to the Shadow Club tomorrow?" Kagome nodded. He smiled. "Great. Sango and Miroku will pick you up." She nodded again and watched the doors of the elevator close.

She sighed still smiling to herself. She didn't know what she was feeling for Inuyasha but it was sure not friendship. It was much more than that. She wished she had enough courage to tell him that she fell for him but she didn't know what and when she was going to do that. She closed her apartment door behind her and went out on to her balcony. She stared up at the beautiful stars that she thought she'll never see them like that. It was a miraculous sight. In fact everything was miraculous after her spending time with a certain dog-eared boy that had unlocked her heart once again. She smiled as she looked down and saw him head home from her building.

Inuyasha kept on walking his amber eyes staring at his feet. He frowned slightly. Kagome was so weak and yet she had the nerve and strength to forgive anyone and anything for hurting her. He would have never had that strength of mind. He made a low growling noise from his throat just at the thought of Kouga and his Mac10 gun.  
He was so preoccupied in his thoughts that he didn't even realize that it had began to rain. He looked up to feel the cold rain drops on his skin. He blinked when he saw something flicker at the corner of his eye. He looked around but saw no one. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion his mouth slightly open. He stood at that spot for a little while, but then shrugged it off and went off on his way home again. Another couple of minutes and he smelt something. "What the fuck?" he asked getting pissed off and little creeped out. It was a horrid stench in his nose that seemed to be burning all the way down to his throat. It was so foul that he covered it with hankerchief hidden in one of his pockets. He saw an abandoned movie theater door swing open then shut. Cautiosly, he walked up to the movie theater, one hand holding the hankerchief to his mouth and nose and with the other he pushed the door open.

Inside everything was covered in dust and bird shit and way too many spiderwebs to speak off. He walked around, and coughed at the strong stench in the air. He felt something scurry past his feet and when he looked down he jumped back. "Oh shit!" it was a rat the size of his shoe!  
_"What the hell is this place?" _The confused hanyou thought. "It's my hideout." came the answer to his thoughts. "What the?" he began. He looked around, hankerchief off his mouth and nose now. "Who in the burning hell are you and how the hell can you read my thoughts?" he spoke outloud looking all over the old movie theater trying to find the source of the strange voice.

"They call me Resuko and I am part of the clan of the Spirit Controllers." he answered. Inuyasha muttered something under his breath, then he shouted outloud. "Spirit Controllers? What the hell do you do? Control someone's actions?" Resuko chuckled from somewhere in the distance. "We have the power to do that, but we choose not to. Mostly we use our powers for good. Like now. You are in love with a girl who got shot by your blood sword enemy who claimed once he loved her with all his mind, heart and soul. You found out that it was not true and since that bloody day you seek revenge for your loved one who to your great frusturation, will not allow you for Kagome has a loving heart. A gift of her mother's." Inuyasha stood there gaping nowhere. "How the hell? ARE YOU SOME KIND OF STALKER?" He shouted. Resuko laughed again. "Nope...just someone who wants to warn you of the future...and hers." At that Inuyasha's glare relaxed into a sad look. Not yelling, but with a soft voice that was almost breaking down he spoke. "Show yourself...please." With that there was a smallhappy sigh from Resuko. "Finally. You're using manners." Inuyasha didn't respond to that comment. He just sat down in the nearest dust and spiderweb covered seat beside him. He ran his hands through his silver hair which was wet from the rain outside.

He felt someone's hand upon his shoulder and he was caught offguard so much that he leaped out of his seat and landed cat-like with his claws ready for attack. He heard laughter from the figure in front of him and straightened himself up, straightening the collar of his jacket. "Haha, very funny." He muttered angrily. Resuko smiled from underneath that hood of his. Inuyasha brushed himself off from the dust around him and crossed his arms across his chest. "Well...I want you to show me the future." Resuko tut-tutted shaking his head. "That's not so simple. First I will need your blood." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Why?" Resuko took off his hood, making Inuyasha back off a little. The man looked none older than 19 and he would have been rather handsome if hald his face wasn't burnt off. He had long purple hair to his shoulders and his eyes were light blue. He had three piercings on one year and a weird mark in the shape of a scorpion on his neck. He stretched out his hand. "Payment for my services. I need your blood to heal this wound that I had since I was a mere infant." Inuyasha narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "How do I know you ain't evil?" he asked, tilting his head to one side. Resuko rolled his eyes. "Why else would i be offering to HELP you. I specifically told you we use our powers for good, not evil. And we are not serving the bandit Naraku if that's what you are wondering." Inuyasha's amber eyes opened in amusement. So he could read minds really well. Inuyasha stretched out his hand to let the strange man slit his finger and make the blood drop into a bottle. Inuyasha snapped his hand back and placed the finger in his mouth sucking out the blood so it won't bleed as much. He watched in amusement as Resuko did a weird motion with his hand and a table appeared out of a puff of smoke. The hanyou smirked as he thought _"Must be somekind of circus magician..."_Resuko sighed in annoyance. "Haha. Very funny, hanyou." Inuyasha growled. "Call me that again, I'll do you a favor and rip your face off completely." Resuko shot him a dirty look as he poured some weird green stuff with Inuyasha's blood then applied it to his skin. In front of Inuyasha's cat-eyes the skin began to heal. Resuko looked in a mirror and smiled. "Wow. I've never looked so good. Your blood did the trick. Thanks boy. And as for your wish...watch this." With another movement of his free hand a mirror had appeared that was what looked like to our young hero swirled with smoke. He looked closer, and heard Resuko mutter something...something like..."Show us what will happen Yomi!" Inuyasha raised an eybrow. "Shadowy Land of the Dead?" Resuko nodded. Inuyasha looked concerend hoping Kagome will not appear in that land. With interested he began watching. The mist cleared and he saw sunset...and a figure of a beautiful woman with long raven black hair and hazel eyes. At first it looked like Kikyo...but then the overwhelming beauty made him think better. "Kagome..." he whispered and the strange man nodded. "Right. Keep watching." Inuyasha did. Kagome's voice was now heard. It was filled with confusion and sorrow and pain...it already shattered Inuyasha's heart. He saw tears and they looked so real that he could smell them. They fell down her cheeks and dissolved into the ground. She was singing now...a beautiful and peaceful song...called Dearest. She sang the entire song and Inuyasha was already crying for her. He didn't know what was going on...until he heard a child scream her name. Inuyasha got closer, and sat down in a seat in front of the mirror. He sat in the usual guy position where the leg lay over the other but not like the girls, crossed legs. (you know the pose...like the one when your dad sits in the couch reading the newspaper and the foot is resting on the other knee) and his hand placed on his chin looking thoughtful. The kid looked like him only with his ears slightly touched with black as well as his hair. He worea traditional blue kimono like the one Inuyasha had at home only red. He ran to the arms of his mother..._"Kagome...we're together...but...where am I?" _And as if his question was answered he saw Kagome hug her son and whisper _"I'm sorry Haru...But I don't think your father can find us here...in Yomi..."_ Inuyasha sat up straight, letting his leg fall off from the other. "No! She can't be dead!" but she was...for blood began spilling from her stomach and mouth and what hurt him most was that the child...Haru...the innocent little boy...had his eyes glazed over in his mother's embrace...blood spilling from his side, back and head. The mirror covered up the horrid scene with it's mysterious mist.  
Inuyasha was on his feet tears pouring down his face..."Kagome...no..."

* * *

Whoa...a pretty weird chapter coming from me, and yet I hope you like it! 


	7. Resuko's Strange Mirror II

THANK YOU GLORIOUS PEOPLE! Finally I broke the single digit review thing! And one of you said that if I kill off Haru and Kagome you'll hurt me...don't worry people. I love Kagome and Haru a lot so even if I do kill them it's not going to be for ever! Just a commercial thinggy: This book is the first book to the Trilogy!  
Second book will be titled: Uncovered Past

Third book will be titled: Reunited

And I just want to say that for a while my chapters are going to be short for some bitch beat me up after school and her 11 friends. So I have a lot of hair missing and I'm gonna get a black eye. I filed a report for the police though! Hehehe! She's gonna get what's coming to her! Anyway...Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Resuko's Strange Mirror II**

Inuyasha stared at the once-again mist filled mirror. He was on his knees, hands placed onto the glass. He was crying, shaking and much more. He forgot all but his poor Kagome...and their future son. Then he remembered the weirdo...Resuko. He turned around, getting off his knees. He walked up to Resuko and pushed him into the wall. His eyes were flashing red, and they were streaked with tears. Resuko was caught offguard but then the pain in the back of his head went away when he saw Inuyasha standing in front of him, shaking, his claws growing and his hair flying all around him. His fangs began to show. "Oh no." Resuko muttered outloud. Inuyasha began snarling at him.  
"You...are responsible for showing me My Kagome die...my son is with her...I will not forgive you for not TRYING TO CHANGE IT!" he roared out the last part and went after Resuko. Surprisingly, Resuko was just as fast and trained. He leaped out of Inuyasha's way as the hanyou struck the wall, creating a hole in it. Growling he looked back at Resuko who put a spell on the mirror again. Inuyasha was about to strike at the magician's head when he heard soft voices of children. Curious he paused and looked over back to the mirror.

In the magical mirror three more children were sitting around a little box. A box full of photos and letters. Two girls who seemed much younger than the boy with them. Inuyasha examined them all and noticed that they all had three things in common. They all had silver hair, amber eyes like his and his canine ears. The boy looked like a mini-version of himself, only his hair and ears have been slightly touched by black. The fringes of his bangs and the ends of his long hair. He wore a blue t-shirt and black shorts looking at pictures. One of the girls, probably the oldest, had her hair up like...Kagome used to when she changed into Kagome's clothes. She had pure silver hair and pure white canine ears. She had also been looking at pictures, with the same expression that her brother had. The youngest girl, no more than 7 was hugging a pillow that the Shikon No Tama was sewed into. She had tears in her eyes, and her hair was covered by a purple bandana with holes for her ears who, also, were touched by black.  
Inuyasha looked at all this, and he slowly began transforming to normal. Forgetting Resuko in front of him, he went back to the mirror, and kneeled in front of it, watching, trying to seize up all the details of their looks.

The little boy sighed and looked up at his sisters. "I wish Mommy and Haru were still here. It's not the same without them." The little girls nodded. Then the tiny one spoke in barely a whisper. "I want mommy, Taro." The boy looked at her, and hugged her. "I know, Fumiko. I know." Inuyasha examined him. He looked about 11 years old, while the other girl looked about a year younger. 

Taro wiped the tears off his sister's cheeks and kissed her on the top of her head. Then the other girl spoke. "Taro, is daddy going to be okay?" Taro shrugged. "I don't know, Aiko. I wish i did. I hope he does. He didn't eat for four days now." Instantly, Inuyasha knew who they were talking about. Himself. He was probably so upset that he refused to eat anything...but in the future...didn't he worry about scaring his own flesh and blood. The kids cried right in front of him and he wanted so much just to reach out and hug them, saying everything will be alright. They better be. For their sake.

Resuko watched the hanyou in front of him. His arms were crossed across his chest. He could tell already, that this one will be a really good father. He felt pain without them even coming into this world yet. He looked up at the mirror just in time to hear the grown-up's Inuyasha's voice echo through the empty theatre. "Taro, Aiko, Fumiko! You're going to be late for school! MOVE YOUR ASSES!" Even the one who knew all was taken aback. To hear a caring father like that scare his children like that. He watched them scatter and he felt pain. H remembered how his wife of three years, the one he couldn't live without, was taken from him and went to Yomi, leaving him and his little daughter, Tsuyomi, alone. Tears filled up his eyes. It's been a year since she passed away. That was how he got the burn. Trying to pull her from the fire. But he failed. Now he is trying to heal it for it scares his beloved Tsuyomi. The two year old girl needed her mother, so he went to get her...and yet...it was too late. She had eaten the food of the Netherworld, so she and Yomi were one. He wiped away the tear about to fall. _I will not cry. For Kara's sake. _He thought to himself.

Inuyasha's little future glance was over. The mirror was covered with mist again. He was just sitting there, his head hung low, bangs covering his tears. _Kagome died, and it turned me into a bad father. Fumiko was 7. Why would she want to hear her father order her to move her ass? That language will scare her. What about Taro and Aiko? Taro I'm guessing, practically was raising my other children. _He looked up and then back at Resuko, to find a solem expression on his face. And...Inuyasha narrowed his eyes...were those tears? He shook his head. Nah. Impossible. _Dammit. Where is Sesshomaru when I need him! He could snap me back to my senses, or maybe Miroku and Sango! Where the hell are they? _He turned back to Resuko. "Hey! You!" Resuko raised his eyes. "Yes?" Inuyasha took a deep breath to keep his voice steady. "Where are all my friends to snap me to my senses? Where is my brother?" Resuko knew the answer, but it was too early to tell him the truth. He looked away, making a motion with his hand and the mirror disappearing. "I cannot tell you that. You have to figure it out when time comes." He replaced his hood and began walking away. Inuyasha growled. _Idget! _"Hey! I need you to help me! I need you to help me prevent this! MORON! ANSWER!" But Resuko only replied when he was almost gone. "I will guide you. I cannot do the work for you. I will watch over you and Kagome...but I cannot live your life for you. I can only give the road...you have to overcome the obsticles there and find your destination. Sayonara." He said and disappeared, leaving Inuyasha muttering angrily under his breath. He mimicked Resuko's words and muttered, "Who the hell does he think he is? Kami?" But with thoughts of his own, he slowly exited the abandoned theater.

Inuyasha reached his home at 4:00am in the morning. He was soaking wet as he slammed the door to his apartment. He heard muffled moans and looked into Miroku's room. He turned on the light and roared in disgust, shileding his eyes. "Fucknut! Miroku! Sango! Can you guys do it somwhere else!" Miroku fell from the bed, and Inuyasha was relieved that he was still wearing his boxers. Then he noticed that Sango had her bra on...and the rest was covered by a blanket. Miroku muttered angrily. "What the hell are you doing? I thought you were with Kagome talking about your 'feelings'!" Inuyasha looked at Miroku and threw him his pants and shirt. "I wasn't. She's at home, sleeping peacefully. I was out for a stroll." Sango stepped into the conversation while putting on her shirt. She looked at the watch on the bedside and turned to her friend. "A stroll? A stroll for...6 hours?" Inuyasha began walking away from the room snapping at her. "Mind your business." And went into the kitchen, and went off preparing himself coffee and opened a bag of chips. He sat on the couch and turned on the television. Nothing good was on so he just watched the music channel. A boy with dark skin was dancing and singing. Inuyasha figured the words suited him and Kagome. He began bobbing his head to the music.

_"You should let me love you,  
Let me be the one to  
Give you everything you want and need  
Good love and protection  
Make me your selection  
Show you the way love supposed to be..."_

He listened to the song, munching on his favorite Babecue chips, until Miroku and Sango sat on either side of him. Miroku stared at him with a concerned look, and Sango with a worried/scared one. He looked from one to the other, and with a full mouth muttered, "What?" Miroku sat closer. "Inuyasha, where the hell were you? Kagome didn't call either saying you're coming home or anything. I'm beginning to get worried about the both of you." Inuyasha washed down the food with his coffee and placed it on the glass coffee table. "Kagome's probably asleep, and as for me, i had some business to do." Sango raised an eyebrow. "Like...?" Inuyasha growled. "Like none of your business!" The couple sighed, slapping their foreheads. Then Miroku did something that took Inuyasha completely by surprise. He got up, and picked up the half-demon by the scruff of his shirt and raised him to his face, poking his chest with his finger. "Listen, you imbecile! Pack your attitude and tell us what happened tonight! We are your friends and we are worried about you and Kagome! SO FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI TELL WHERE THE HELL YOU WERE!" He pushed Inuyasha back in his seat. Both Sango and Inuyasha stared at Miroku like he just grew a second head. Miroku didn't notice.  
So Inuyasha sighed and began telling everything from beginning. Sango and Miroku listened attentively and tried to understand everything he had to tell.

* * *

Sorry it was short, people. But I explained why. Enjoy and Review Please! 


End file.
